A laundry treatment apparatus is a generic term for home appliances including a washing machine for washing laundry, a dryer for drying laundry, and a combined drying and washing machine for both washing and drying laundry.
In addition, a laundry treatment apparatus capable of drying laundry (e.g., washed clothing) may be classified into an exhaust type laundry treatment apparatus and a circulation type laundry treatment apparatus.
More specifically, a laundry treatment apparatus may be classified into the exhaust type laundry treatment apparatus which is configured to exhaust hot and humid air discharged from a drum to the outside of the laundry treatment apparatus, and the circulation type laundry treatment apparatus that uses a heat exchanger that implements condensation and heating of air discharged from the drum while hot and humid air discharged from the drum is resupplied into the drum (e.g., during circulation of air discharged from the drum).
The air discharged from the drum during drying may contain impurities (e.g., lint, etc.) dropped from an object to be dried, such as laundry. Accumulation of the impurities on internal components of the laundry treatment apparatus may cause breakdown of the laundry treatment apparatus, and the impurities discharged outward from the laundry treatment apparatus may cause air contamination of an indoor space where the laundry treatment apparatus is placed. Therefore, laundry treatment apparatus having a drying function may remove the impurities from the air discharged from the drum.
A laundry treatment apparatus having a drying function may include a connection duct arranged in a height direction of a drum, and a discharge duct arranged in a longitudinal direction of the drum. The connection duct may be provided with a filter to filter air discharged from the drum.